Lone Wolf
by Lila Toretto
Summary: AU & Mpreg - Clint Barton is a Lone wolf that has been a very bad past with Packs and other wolves in general. He joins SHIELD because it gives him purpose and he never expects to find a Pack, an Alpha, or a mate. Then Phil Coulson comes along changing everything.


**Summary: **AU & Mpreg - Clint Barton is a Lone wolf that has been a very bad past with Packs and other wolves in general. He joins SHIELD because it gives him purpose and he never expects to find a Pack, an Alpha, or a mate. Then Phil Coulson comes along changing everything.

**A/N: **Okay obviously this is going to be AU from the comics and movies but I am still involving the Trickster and the Swordsman among a few more characters. If I get something wrong then you can tell me but keep in mind that his is AU and Mpreg along with the fact I have warned that I have only seen the movies. Also not everyone knows about wolves for various reasons that will be explained and obviously SHIELD will know because well there a secret government agency so of course they would know.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_Clint Barton had been through a lot of things in his life. Some horrifying and some magnificent but the most important was the events that led him to falling in love and having a family with his mate. His journey was one that started twenty some years ago. _

At eighteen Clint Barton had been through more than most people his age had normally been through. His father, an Alpha whose Pack abandoned him due to his drinking and abuse, used to beat him, his brother Barney, and his mom until the day when he was eight and his brother, twelve at the time, killed their parents. They ran for a year until the brothers finally settled down at the circus. The alpha was a man called Trickshot and his Beta was the Swordsman. Barney was taken under Trickshot as an accomplice and friend while Clint was left on his own until the Swordsman took an interest. At first the Swordsman was nice and kind teaching Clint archery but then a month passed and he started to change. The older man started abusing Clint and whenever he told Barney the older brother just ignored the claims. Finally after five years of taking the abuse and becoming the World's Greatest Marksman, Clint had enough and tried to stop the Swordsman only to be beaten almost to death and left for dead. Trickshot had saved Clint much to Barney's annoyance and the youngest Barton stayed with them for a month until history started repeating only this time it was his brother inflicting the abuse. Clint fled during the night, taking the money, which added up to three grand, with him.

Fourteen year old Clint was living on the streets of the money he stole, doing everything to survive when an opportunity came upon him. Clint started taking mercenary jobs, killing the scum of the earth, and became known as Hawkeye because of his weapon of choice, a bow. Four years later a job led Clint to where he was right now. The job was in Italy taking down a mob boss by the name of Sonny Corinthos and Clint took the job when he saw that Corinthos was deep into trafficking children. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one interested in taking down the mob boss, apparently SHIELD sent in two undercover agents but their identity was compromised. One would ask how Clint knew this and he knew because he was there hiding with bugs inside when their covers were broken. The agents, Sitwell and Hill, were taken and Clint for some reason listened when his wolf urged him to save the agents. Clint hid his weapons, including his bow, and transformed into a wolf sneaking past the guards into the building the agents were being held in. He found them tied up and beaten with a guard on them. Clint jumped out of hiding place and took down the guard with little fight killing him. He then ran over to the two agents, ignoring the fear coming off them in waves, and gnawed at the ropes binding them until they broke free. After that Clint didn't stay to see what happened with them because he wasn't going to be taken in by the government as some experiment or used by them.

Clint should have known it wasn't that easy because unbeknownst to him the Director of SHIELD knew who he was both in human form and in wolf form, so from that day on he was being watched by a very secret government. The thing is Clint didn't know that he was being watched by the government, so when he was taken by Sonny Corinthos he thought for sure he was dead until agents stormed the place and rescued him, leading the lone wolf to his mate, his future, and a life he thought he would never have.


End file.
